1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for preparing purified extract from wild ginseng showing anticancer activity and the composition comprising the same.
2. Background Art
Cancer is a malignant tumor occurred by the disorder in cell cycling resulting in abnormal differentiation and develops through three steps, i.e., initiation, promotion, and progression. The initiation of cancer can be occurred by sufficient amount of carcinogenic substance mostly, however, small amount of initiator gives rise to cell mutation, proliferates the number of mutated cells and finally the stimulation of tumor promoter causes to promote the differentiation of abnormal cells resulting in the formation of cancer tissue.
There have been numerous attempts or methods to develop a anticancer drug to treat cancer till now, for example, a method for screening a cytotoxic substance acting on cancer cell directly, a method for screening an modulating substance of the immunity of body, a method for screening an inhibiting substance of cancer cell metastasis, a method for screening an inhibiting substance of angiogenesis having been intensively studied recently, and so on.
Conventionally used anticancer drug may be classified into three groups: i.e., biological drugs such as gene or enzyme preparation, vaccine etc; chemotherapic agent (pure synthetic anticancer drug) such as taxol, vinblastine, etc; and natural product drug derived from natural resources. However, the biological drugs have not yet reached to be clinically used. Moreover, the chemotherapic agents have limit to use because of their various adverse actions such as the occurrence of intolerance to specific anticancer agent, a malfunction of bone marrow, stomach disorder such as vomiting, nausea, hair loss in spite of their potent anticancer activities (Gillman et al., Maxwell Macmillan., 18, pp 1202, 1986; Chung et al., J. Wonkwang Medical Sci., 3, pp 13-34, 1987). There have been reported that since most of anticancer drugs have low molecular weight of anticancer drug, the anticancer drug can permeate normal cell, especially actively differentiating cell, as well as cancer cell resulting in the damage in normal cell and it is easily excreted from urea, which requires relative amount of drug (Yamazaki et al., Biosci. Biotech. Biochem., 56(1), pp 149, 1992; Tompson et al., Exp. Cell Res., 41, pp 411-427, 1966; Ellem et al, Devel. Biol., 118, pp 311-330, 1968).
Recently, there have been lots of attempts to develop anticancer agents having preventing or treating cancer diseases from crude drug or natural product.
Accordingly, there have been urgently needed to find effective substances providing with verified efficacy as well as low or at least toxicity from natural resource till now. Recently, alternative medicine, especially, Chinese medical therapy based on immune potentiating mechanism has been highlighted as an alternative method with conventional Western medicine to deviate the adverse effect of chemotherapy. Among the Chinese medical therapy, together with a use of plant extract extracted from Chinese drug showing immune potentiating activity and less toxicity, a use of acupuncture treatment with effective extract become highlighted in Korea, which comprises the steps consisting of: selecting plant or other natural resource having most effective activity on individual disease; extracting effective ingredient from the extract providing with maximized efficacy and minimized toxicity; inoculating or injecting the ingredient into the spots suitable for acupuncture or painful spots on the body and therefore it could endow with synergic effect due to the effect of acupuncture and the pharmacological effect of the ingredient. However, there have been needed to obtain more purified extract having less toxicity than crude form which could express its toxicity in administrating into injection or acupuncture such as fever, pain, edema etc.
There has been not reported or disclosed about a method for preparing purified extract from wild ginseng showing anticancer activity and the composition comprising the same in any of above cited literatures, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
To investigate an effect of purified extract from wild ginseng prepared by the method of the present invention on the cancer and tumor cells, the inventors of the present invention have intensively carried out several In vitro and In vivo model experiments, and finally completed present invention by confirming that the purified extract shows anticancer activity and immunostimulating effect.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed disclosure of the present invention provided hereinafter.